Just a Human
by XxElementalStormxX
Summary: Ichigo always knew that he been different from everyone else. No normal kid could see the dearly parted, monsters with bone mask face, and have voices in their head. One day he meets a girl in black who asked, "Just what are you?" Ichigo answer, "I'm just a human".
1. Chapter 1 The Day everything starter

Summary: Ichigo always knew that he been different from everyone else. No normal kid could see the dearly parted, monsters with bone mask face, and have voices in their head. One day he meets a girl in black who asked, "Just what are you?" Ichigo answer, "I'm just a human".

 **Hey guys, I'm going to say this I do not own this picture if you wish to see the full size then please go to this link which doesn't work...just type in** Just-a-Human-305495003

 **This story idea was comes from that picture.**

 **Note:**

 **Ichigo will know his Zanpakatou name, have his Quincy powers and have a good relationship with Shiro/ Hichigo meaning he can hollowfication.**

 **No he won't be super over power of Aizen yet, but he can kick the Arrancar butts**

 **Will master Bakai in 3 day that's the two weeks under Urahara when Rukia is taken back to soul Society**

 **Keep his Hell power and full bringer**

 **Kaien will be with him**

 **Ichigo will be smarter and stronger**

 **Shiro has more special abilities other than healing power, such as can't be poison and drug, can see a person life span including hollows mean each soul/slayed save Ichigo gain half of their live span and no he do not steal it and gain it like EXP, can review a person life when look in the eye by choice and create things out of thing air**

 **And yes Ichigo will lost his power when using Final Getsuga Tenshou for the first time**

 **Ichigo: First time?**

 **Yea, I want to see black hair Ichigo aka Mugetsu more, I added a nice plot where you can use Final Getsuga Tenshou without losing your power after the Full bringer arc**

 **Ichigo: I'm so awesome in this fanfic**

 **Yea but a long time before we get there**

 **Ichigo: Really?**

 **Yup on with the story**

 ** _"_** ** _Zangetsu"_**

 _"_ _Hollow"_

"Mugetsu"

 **"** **Kaien"**

 ** _"_** ** _Hell version Ichigo"_**

 **"** **Muramasa"**

 _"_ _Mugetsu"_

 **I don't own Bleach if I did I would gave added Ichigo hell power in the episodes too**

 ** _Chapter 1 Ichigo Kurosaki The Day everything starter_**

Everything was perfect, his was going to protect mommy when he grow up. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki, he as orange hair like his mother with browns eyes like his mad crazy yet funny father. Ichigo look over to river to see a young girl going to jump in. He let go his mother hand to try and save her. That's when wheel starter turn, the Wheel of Destiny.

"Ichigo!" His mother yelled, "Oka-san?" He replied before blacking out. When Ichigo regains content his mother was dead with her blood over him and her body what was look like was rip in two. "Oka-san!" Ichigo yelled as he shakes her gentle. "AHAHAHHA! Little child you may live today for I'm so full after devouring that human, the next time we meet you will be dead." Ichigo slowly turn his head to see a giant green hag monster with a frog mask with what look like a rod on his forehead. It laughs again before jumping away into a black void.

Ichigo crush his knuckles tight after hearing what that monster said. Ichigo starter to cried again and mutter, "This is all my fault" Then when Ichigo hear a voice with madness yet gentleness _"Oh really?"_ Ichigo nodded to the voice "Yes, If only I have power I would been able to save Oka-san" the voice answer _"And what will you do with this power if have it?"_ Ichigo froze and stop to think for a bit.

 _If- if I have power would protect my family and friends to never lose them again_ Ichigo thought. **_"Good Answer"_** Ichigo lift his head to see where those were came from. **"Now Ichigo, we are your power that's hidden deep inside you. My name is ^$$ &^% . The mad creepy voice from earlier is $!# &# while other one is #&^$Z ^* ." **Ichigo then said softly "Mr…I didn't catch any of your names, all I hear was beep". _"Wow tough luck guys we try, lets try again when his older"_ **_"Not so fast $^% &%, If Ichigo can us but our names means that he is awaking soon. We must bring into his mind"_** Ichigo eyes wide and starter to panic.

"Wait what?!" Ichigo shouted before being drag into his own mind. When Ichigo woke up he was on side of an every tall building. Ichigo mutter, "This is my mind, what the heck?" _"Damn King little!"_ Ichigo turn his head to see a boy around his age. **"You're the one to talk Shirosaki"** an older Ichigo spoke. Ichigo spoke "Shirosaki that's your name" That catch them off guard. _" Whoa, whoa, whoa you didn't even hear my name outside your head few minutes ago and now you know my name! What the Hell man!" _ **_"Shirosaki shut up! As Kaien"_** The older Ichigo wave his hand **_" said before I'm Zangetsu, but called Shirosaki, Shiro for short."_** Ichigo nodded and stare them each taking in ach figure. Shiro look just like him but pure white with black eyes balls with gold eyes which was fill with madness and craziness, Zangetsu looks like an old man with long with sunglass with black clock who had wisdom, while Kaien look goat face but younger and with purple black hair with green eyes instead.

"You said I could protect my family and friends with this power but I don't see it" Ichigo spoke as he looked around. Shiro snore _" We're your power king! Zangetsu represent your….our mother's power"_ "Wait our mother?" Ichigo asked.

 **"** **Let me explain Ichigo"** Kaien explain while Ichigo nodded, **"When Shiro meant our mother is because we are you, well part of you anyways, each of us represent a part of soul, Zangetsu is your Quincy power which comes from our mother, his soul represent your wisdom and courage. Shirosaki is your Hollow power, Shiro represent your anger, hated and desire to fight in other words his your dark side, while I, Kaien am your Shinigami powers, I represent your desire to protect, help people in other words I'm your good side, the hero half."** Ichigo blink one then twice, "Oh, so Zan-Zangetsu is my wisdom, Shiro is meanie half" Zangetsu chuck while Kaien snicker at Shiro who was pouting "and final Kaien is good half…But you haven't explain how called upon my power?" Ichigo questioned.

Before Kaien could answer Shiro cut in _" Well it quiet simple King, now that you know our names you can now called upon our powers. When you wake we're start to train you, but the training won't be easy!"_ Ichigo nodded "Then let me at it, I do it another thousand life if I have" _"Good cause I don't won't to be the Horse of a weak King"_ Shiro grin like crazy while Kaien roll eyes, Zangetsu spoke **_"I believe its time for you to wake up now Ichigo"_** Ichigo nodded "Okay later other me"

When Ichigo woke up, he was in a hospital room. A Nurse just walk in at the time and gasp, "Doctor! He wakened up! Contact Mr. Kurosaki!" After Ichigo dad was contact he rush over with Karin and Yuzu. "Oh baby boy is up" His father grab on into a hug. "oni-san" Yuzu and Karin cried in happiest. Yuzu cried "Oni-san you were coma for 2 weeks" Ichigo thought _2 weeks!_ Isshin spoke "Yes 2 weeks, my son you scare half to death with our mother death" As he starts to cry with anime tears. "Oh Misaki you protect our son from a idito car driver" Ichigo try to speak but close his mouth _It's no use telling Otou-san Karin and Yuzu a giant fur monster killed Oka-san_. Ichigo just turn his head to away. _I was to weak if only I had power...power that's right Kaien, Shiro Zangetsu can you hear me…_ , _"Damn straight I can"_ Shiro replied, Ichigo thought back _Your real I thought that_ **"we we're just your imaginary nope"** Kaien smirk in his head. **_"Indeed Ichigo do not fear we are here with you now"_** Zangetsu smile. Ichigo thought with a small yet soft smile _Thank you_ ….

Wheel of Destiny truly turn on that day….

 **Hangcliff**

 **The power of Hangcliff is awesome**

 **Ichigo: You okay**

 **I'm good**

 **Good bye my readers and please review and no flames**


	2. Chapter 2 Soul Reaper

**Welcome back to Just a Human, Ichigo asleep as I won't bother him**

 **Sorry about the long chapter wait but hope you enjoy.**

 **Note:**

 **Ichigo will know his Zanpakatou name, have his Quincy powers and have a good relationship with Shiro/ Hichigo meaning he can hollowfication.**

 **No he won't be super over power of Aizen yet, but he can kick the Arrancar butts**

 **Will master Bakai in 3 day that's the two weeks under Urahara when Rukia is taken back to soul Society**

 **Keep his Hell power and full bringer**

 **Kaien will be with him**

 **Ichigo will be smarter and stronger**

 **Shiro has more special abilities other than healing power, such as can't be poison and drug, can see a person life span including hollows mean each soul/slayed save Ichigo gain half of their live span and no he do not steal it** **but** **gain it like EXP, can review a person life when look in the eye by choice and create things out of thing air**

 **And yes Ichigo will lost his power when using Final Getsuga Tenshou for the first time**

 _ **"Zangetsu"**_

 _"Hollow"_

"Mugetsu"

 **"Kaien"**

 _ **"Hell version Ichigo"**_

 **"Muramasa"**

'Thinking'

 **I don't own Bleach if I did I would gave added Ichigo hell power in the episodes too**

 **Chapter 2 Soul Reaper**

Ichigo fell to the ground panting. It's been 6 years and 3 months since he began training with Kaien, Zangetsu and Shirosaki.

He's training/daily routine was; Wake up 6:30am, do 50 push up, 15 laps around his house, do a quick shower not to smell around his family, breakfast at 7:30am, go to school, kick the pucks asses who mess with him, go home, beat his dad who always jumping and trying to kick him in the face, eat dinner, talked to his inner sprites, practices how to used a sword and then go to sleep.

Ichigo stronger than a normal human but still not strong enough to kill a hollow as he needs a Soul Reaper powers awaken.

Ichigo is now 15 years old, and right now his pissed.

"Hey!" Which causes 5 five people to turn.

"What you want?!" One of them asked.

Ichigo punched one of them then pointed to a pole with a small vase with flowers in tip to the side.

"Do you know what that is?!" A few of them pale "I'm guessing that it's was for some kid who die around here" "good answer!" Ichigo said as he knee one of them into the ground causing some of them 'eep'.

"Now tell me why is it tip over" another answer "I'm guessing that one of us must of knock it over" "Right!" Ichigo punched the one that answer _**"Now get over there and apologies!"**_ Ichigo spoke in a sinner voice, the remaining stand ones quickly bow and ran off saying "we're sorry!"

A young girl with a chain in her chest appear "thank you for coming for my defence" Ichigo just walk and hand his hand "yea, yea, rest in peace, I bring some flowers tomorrow" _"na, why did you waste yer time with those pucks"_ Shrio asked.

 _"It just the way I'm Shrio"_ Ichigo thought to his Inner hollow/ twin brother. _"I guess so"_ Shrio spoke. _**"Ichigo fine Shrio"**_ Zangetsu spoke.

 _ **"That's right"**_ Kaien said as he nodded his head _**"though I worried he seeing more sprites lately, I wonder why?"**_ Zangetsu answer _**"it's probably because he awaking his power even sooner than we thought".**_

Shiro grin _"ha that means I final come out and play!"_ All three screams, "Y O **U D** _ **O**_ _ **N**_ O S _U_ _ **C**_ _ **H**_ _ **T**_ **H** **I** N _G_ _!"_ _"Ow! No need to scream in my ear damn it!_ Shiro hold his head as it was ringing.

Ichigo sigh and open his front door "I'm home" only to get kick in the face "ha you let your guard down, always enter a room with prepare for anything!" His father, Isshin laugh.

Ichigo yelled "is that any way to teat your own son after save a sprite to rest in peace" as he fought with his father.

Yuzu said "hey don't start fighting in here, the food is going to become cold" Karin just hand out her bowl of rice "let them more rice for me" Yuzu frown "that's not very nice Karin"

Karin sigh "speaking of ghost, you have a new one, Ichigo " Ichigo look over his shoulder to see old man ghost in an office suit. "Take a hike would you" throwing a fist Isshin jump on Ichigo back and holding Ichigo hands behind his (Ichigo) back.

 **Bam!**

Ichigo threw his father off him, and punch his father in the face, who said before fainting "well done my son".

Ichigo rub his face and walk away "Never dinner", while Karin spoke "wow...you really have a way with kids"

Isshin somehow recovered and did a pose asking "me what did I do?"

"Well technically Ichigo been seeing more ghost lately-" Karin quoted only to be cut off by Isshin.

"What! Why will he say things like that to you and not his own dad?!" Isshin exclaim as he threw his hands up.

"Simple dad, for one you're over 30 and another your still at a pre school level" Karin spoke.

"Oh my dear wife" Isshin said as he try to hug his poster of his dead wife Misaki, that say Misaki forever. "Our daughters are being so cold and mean to me, maybe they going to puberty! Oh what should I do? What should I do?!" Isshin spoke with anime tears.

Karin mutters loudly "Well for starters you should take down that poster"

XXXXXxxxxxxJustAHumanxxxxxxXXXXX

Ichigo sigh as lay in his bed hearing everything his family said downstairs.

 _Great more ghosts to deal with, as if hollows weren't bad enough_ Ichigo thought

" _Well king that's mmmmeaaan"_ Shiro whines.

 _Go away Shiro I'm not in the mood to talk or train_ Ichigo spoke to him.

" _Boo who King, anyways- oh shit later king"_ Shiro quickly left his mind leaving Ichigo hanging.

"It close, I can feel it" a feminie voice spoke causing Ichigo wake from his deep thought.

Ichigo jump back in fright and pointed "AH! Hey who are you!?" while he thought 'That Soul Reaper this morning, what is she doing here?'

The girl in black seem to ignore him and spoke to herself again "I feel it, it very close"

' _Ignoring me ha I show you'_ Ichigo thought. Ichigo jump up and kick her at the rear end while shouting, "Close my ass!"

Causing the girl to fall face down to the floor and Ichigo rant on "If you're going to be a burger you're not doing a very good job at it! And don't speak to your self or people think your crazy!"

The girl turn her head to in him in shock "y-you can see me?"

Ichigo did a 'are you dumb' face and said "yea, seeing that was your behind I just kick"

The girl got up and holds his face and turns it left to right. "Impossible you must be a defected in some ways"

Ichigo got tick and yelled "I've show you defected" Ichigo try to kick the girl again but got kick in the face this time.

"I'm you want to know, I'm a Soul Reaper." The Black hair lady said.

XXXXXxxxxxxJustAHumanxxxxxxXXXXX

Ichigo spoke "So you're a Soul Reaper who comes from a place call the soul society," The soul reaper nodded. "You came here to defeat these so called Hollow, whose been growing and causing trouble around here." Again the Soul Reaper nodded, "Yeah, I believe that along with flying piggy!" Ichigo shouted as he flip his table.

"How dare you? You said so yourself that you been able to seen ghosts ever since you been young, and you dare mock me?!" the girl yelled as she hit the floor with her fist. "I've never seen, or heard, of Soul Reapers before, and frankly your whole story is too incredible. I don't believe in anything I can't see." Ichigo said as his face was shown with a frown.

"Well you see me, don't you?" Rukia challenged as she got on her feet and looked up at Ichigo.

"Well that's true, and I'll agree on the fact that you're not human, but why don't you go play your Soul Reaper games somewhere else, okay little brat? Now run along." Ichigo growled as he looked down at her while rubbed Rukia's hair.

Rukia's mouth was shown with a twitch in one side. "I'm a brat, am I?" "Bakudo #1, Sai!" Rukia chanted, and held out her hand just as Ichigo's body was shown being twisted before he fell to the ground with a grunt.

"I-I can't move! What did you do to me?" Ichigo groaned as he _resisted_ against the Bakudo. _"And best acting of the year goes to Ichigo Kurosaki!"_ Shiro laughed, _Not now Shiro_ Ichigo thought. "Paralysis, I've used what's called a _Kido_ on you." Rukia replied smugly as she looked down at Ichigo.

"It's a high-level incantation only we Soul Reapers can cast." Rukia said as a rather intimidating sight of her face was shown. "It's useless to struggle against, you're just wasting your energy." she said smugly.

"I may appear young to you," Ichigo was on the floor, "but I have lived nearly ten of your lifetimes. I would kill you on the spot if it were not against my orders, so YOU, little brat, be grateful."

"You've got nerve…" Ichigo growled before looking at Rukia in surprise.

"And now…" Rukia drew her sword and raised it above her head before swinging it through the air. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the blow, but it never came.

"Oh!" Ichigo opened his eyes and looked to the side to see the male ghost from earlier. "It's that ghost from yesterday!" Ichigo exclaimed as he wiggled on the floor, trying to get out of the _Kido_.

"No please don't… I don't want to be sent to the Underworld." the ghost stammered before Rukia's now serene face was shown. "You needn't worry because you are bound for a better place, the Soul Society."

The ghost's forehead was shown where Rukia's handle had left a shining little mark. A circle of light appeared beneath the kneeling ghost who wrapped his hands together and sunk down into the circle, only to be replaced by a small black butterfly.

"Where'd he go? What did you do to him?" Ichigo asked, obviously faking confusion. Rukia then sheathed her sword.

"I sent his spirit to the Soul Society. It's one of the main responsibilities as a Soul Reaper." Ichigo's face was shown again. "People here sometimes call it 'passing on'. Now I'll explain to you, and I'll use small words so that you can understand it." Rukia said softly before reaching into her shihakusho. "There are two types of spirits in the world." Rukia said as Ichigo appeared shocked. A badly drawn picture of a white rabbit surrounded by red and white hearts was shown with the word 'Whole' written below it.

"The first kind are the normal spirits called 'Wholes', the ghosts that you see are usually this kind."

Then, an equally poorly drawn picture of a bear was shown with lightning all around it, and had the word 'Hollow' written beneath it.

"The second kind are evil spirits known as Hollows. The Hollows attack people, living or dead, in order to devour their soul." She explain with pictures.

"Any questions before I go on?" Rukia asked with a deadpanned look on her face. "…first of all… why do your drawings suck so bad?" Ichigo asked, before the lower part of his face was shown as Rukia drew a thin moustache under his nose much to his distress.

"ARGH! You'll pay for this!" Ichigo shouted as he wiggled around on the floor, while Rukia threw the marker she had used up and down.

"Let us continue with our lesson, _monsieur_! There are two main jobs for Soul Reapers." Rukia said as she held up two fingers. Shino was laughing inside his head.

"First: to lead souls to the Soul Society through ' _Konso'_ , as I just did," a picture of a bear was shown going to a splat that was the picture of Soul Society. "Second: to exorcise the Hollow wherever we find them."

A dark street was shown with Kasumi running away, yet again, as a Hollow appeared behind her. "That Hollow with the bug-body this afternoon… what was it chasing that girl?" Ichigo asked as the Hollow was shown closing in on Kasumi who kept running for dear life.

"That I don't know. We have yet to understand what motivates the Hollows to do the things they do." Rukia said as Kasumi fell to the ground with a grunt, and the Hollow's hand prepared to pick her up, when it stopped all of a sudden to sniff the air around it. "I can smell it! An especially tasty soul! It's nearby… along with the smell of a Soul Reaper!"

With another roar the Hollow moved away from Kasumi and instead continued down the street.

 **ARHH!**

"What was that?"

"One thing we _do_ know there is still a second Hollow prowling nearby." Rukia said as she looked at Ichigo.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Go out and kill it." Ichigo snapped but Rukia looked uncertain.

"I would, but I can't seem to detect its' location, usually I have no trouble finding a Hollow that's close by. But here it's as if my senses are being jammed by some powerful force."

 **ARHHHH!**

"What are you, deaf? There's something huge howling out there! That sound has to be a Hollow!" Ichigo exclaimed down from the floor. Rukia was then shown.

"Something howling? What do you mean—" she asked curiously before the sound of a Hollow was heard nearby. Immediately Rukia stiffened, and her face was shown in see-through red before she immediately got on her feet and turned around. "Now I hear it! Definitely a Hollow!"

"That's what I've been telling you!" Ichigo shouted just as Yuzu's voice was heard screaming.

"That's Yuzu! Hey wait, untie me!" Ichigo shouted when Rukia rushed towards his door, only to stop when something blew around her when she stepped outside his room.

'This Spirit Pressure is among the strongest I've ever felt! How can I not have sensed it earlier?'

Rukia suddenly shocked face was shown, just as Yuzu came stumbling down the hallway.

"Ichigo…" Yuzu whimpered as she supported her body against the walls, before falling down before his door.

"Yuzu! What happened?" Ichigo said.

Yuzu moaned again in pain, her face covered in bruises.

"Ichigo, Karin's been…" Yuzu whimpered as Ichigo face was shown from the side. Slowly his sister reached out towards him with pained eyes.

"Ichigo… you've gotta save her…" Yuzu stuttered before fainting.

"Hey! You've gotta let me go!" Ichigo shouted in panic as Rukia kneeled beside Yuzu, just as Karin was heard screaming downstairs. Immediately Rukia set off, leaving both Ichigo and Yuzu behind upstairs.

"H-hey! Gotta break free!" Ichigo moaned as he shakily got on his feet, despite being restrained by the Kido.

Rukia jumped down the stairs and ran to the open door, only to stop when the Hollow's dark body was shown.

XXXXXxxxxxxJustAHumanxxxxxxXXXXX

She look out onto the street, to see the Hollow was shown as well holding onto Karin.

"Argh! Put me down!" Karin screamed as she was held in the Hollow's hand. Immediately Rukia drew her sword and prepared to fight the Hollow, just as Ichigo came falling down the stairs.

"Stay out of it!" Rukia shouted at Ichigo who still tried getting the Kido to release him.

"D-dammit!" Ichigo grunted as he shakily got on his feet, and Rukia's shocked face was shown.

"How can he be on his feet when he's under my spell…?"

Ichigo then stumbled into Rukia. "Fool, you'll only get in the way!" Rukia said as she looked at Ichigo with shocked eyes.

"Shut up!" Ichigo groaned before his eyes widened when he saw Karin in the Hollow's hand.

The Hollow was shown in a flash before Karin was shown screaming in its giant hand.

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted, and began trying to break free of the Kido using his Reiatsu.

"Stop! The Kido is too strong for a human to break! If you keep trying you'll only cause damage to your soul!" Rukia shouted as the space around Ichigo began to darken and small signs danced around him.

A bright light then lit up Rukia's face as she continued to stare at Ichigo with wondering eyes.

 _'What? He's breaking the Kido? That's impossible!'_ Rukia thought as the signs began disappearing one by one, until the ones restraining Ichigo was all that was left.

With one last roar Ichigo broke through the Kido, and a bright light lit up the screen.

As soon as Ichigo got free he ran towards the Hollow.

"Don't do it!" Rukia shouted as Ichigo grabbed a folding chair with one hand, and then charged the Hollow. As the creature focused on the advancing Ichigo, the music began getting faster and faster.

"Ichigo! Get me outta here!" Karin screamed from inside the Hollow's hand, and Ichigo jumped up towards the Hollow only to be slammed away by its large hand, making him collide with the concrete a few times.

As the Hollow turned around, Ichigo slowly raised his torso off the ground.

"K-Karin…" Ichigo groaned.

"I found you." The Hollow said as it slammed its hand down to grab Ichigo, but he dodged and rolled out of the way just as Rukia's sword sunk into the Hollow's arm. With a wild roar the Hollow thrashed and dropped Karin who was snatched up by Ichigo. The Hollow then disappeared into a void.

Ichigo held Karin carefully. "No… Karin! No!" "Don't worry, she'll be alright. The Hollow left without devouring either of your sisters' souls." Rukia said as she took a fighting stance.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked desperately as he looked at Rukia's back. "Yes, it's seeking a specific soul to eat, one with a much higher concentration of spirit energy."

Rukia's lower face was shown. "In fact, the Hollow earlier was hungry for that soul too, not the girl's. For some reason most of your spirit energy was hidden deep within you until now when you needed it to save your sister. That's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when I arrived. It also explains why the Hollows haven't come after you." Rukia explained.

' _Thank you for caption obvious, I already knew that'_ Ichigo thought. With a snarl Ichigo ran towards the Hollow.

"Stop!" Rukia shouted Ichigo didn't stop until he was standing before the Hollow that followed him with its eyes.

"Coward! Quit attacking others! It's my soul you want, come and get it!" Ichigo shouted before he pointed at himself. "Fight me one on one, you ugly bastard!"

With another wild roar the Hollow charged forward.

"Oh no!" Rukia shouted before she took off as she thought Ichigo was standing there frozen. While he was really waiting for the right time to strike. A splash of blood then splattered from the screen and Rukia was standing before the fallen Ichigo, holding the Hollow at bay with her sword.

Groaning she forced the Hollow away from her and Ichigo, before it stepped back while roaring.

Rukia fell to her knees, drops of blood slowly spreading in the air around her as she collided with the concrete. "Soul Reaper!" Ichigo shouted as Rukia's torn body was shown with a pool of blood forming underneath her bitten shoulder. Rukia panted heavily as she continued to lie on the ground with her sword beside her. "Y-you fool… how could you possibly have thought you were any match for a Hollow?" Rukia forced out, as the Hollow could be heard roaring in the background, and the scene shifted to show Ichigo's face shortly.

"Did you really think that everything would be over if you gave him your soul? One soul doesn't satisfy them for long." Rukia grunted as she moved her head to look at Ichigo. "If you don't stop interfering, we're all going to end up as its' food!"

The Hollow was shown grabbing its' face in pain as it continued roaring.

Dramatic music began as Rukia shakily forced her body off the ground, showing the pool of blood underneath her.

As the Hollow roared, Ichigo quickly looked over at it before the screen focused on the monster that had a bloodied crack in its mask.

"I'm too injured to fight… do you... want to… save your family?" Rukia asked as she dragged herself over to a lamppost, and looked up at Ichigo.

"Of course I do! If there's a way then tell me how!" Rukia said she shakily picked up her sword.

"It will only be temporary, but… you must become a Soul Reaper yourself." Rukia said as she help out her Zanpakuto before her. "Wha?" Ichigo asked as his shocked face was shown. **"Ichigo this is the chance we been waiting for"** Kaien spoke.

"You must take my Zanpakuto and run it through to the center of your being, so that I may pour my powers into you." Rukia groaned as the Hollow was shown once again.

Rukia's serious face was then shown. "I can't guarantee you'll live, but if it doesn't work it won't matter." Rukia said as the music picked up in speed. The scene then shifted to show her and Ichigo in profile as the Hollow advanced towards them.

"Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper." Ichigo said as a look of determination lit up his face.

Rukia's face turned serene.

"My name is Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said as her eyes gleamed in the night.

The Hollow advanced towards the two with a roar as Ichigo's hands was shown gripping Rukia's Zanpakuto. The Hollow ran faster and faster towards them, and the screen split in two to show both Rukia's and Ichigo's faces.

"And my name is… Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said before he stabbed himself with the sword and then a shine of light turned everything white.

A huge gathering of spirit energy exploded around Ichigo and Rukia, effectively lighting up the entire area for a few seconds, before one of the Hollow's arms were cut off as a grey background appeared.

Shiro groan in pain _"I don't feel so good, I think ate something that I wasn't might to eat"_.

The Hollow's body was shown from different angles before the street was shown once again when the amputated arm fell to the ground. Ichigo was seen from behind, dressed in black and with a huge sheath on his back.

His huge Zanpakuto was showed as he swung it up on his shoulder and glared straight forward with his face halfway covered in darkness. When the Zanpakuto hit his shoulder, a small bust of wind circulated around Ichigo.

"How could this have happened?" Rukia asked as she was shown only dressed in a white robe with blood still splattered around her shoulders. "I meant to give him only half of my powers, but somehow he's taken nearly all of it!"

"This ends now!" Ichigo shouted.

'Huh? What kind of being is he?' Rukia thought as Ichigo was seen charging towards the Hollow. 'I've never seen a human with spirit energy this strong! That's what was stalling my senses before!'

Flashbacks of Rukia reacting to the Hollow's presence and the strong spirit energy, before were shown quickly before the screen cut back to Ichigo charging the Hollow.

'I've never heard of a human with enough strength to break a Kido on his own!' Rukia thought as another flashback of Ichigo breaking out of the Kido was shown.

Ichigo continued to advance towards the Hollow as he raised his sword.

'And I've never seen a Soul Reaper wield such a huge Zanpakuto!' Rukia thought as Ichigo effortless cut off one of the Hollow's legs while lyrics were heard.

Ichigo's determined face was shown shortly before the Hollow began falling to the ground, and then the screen turned back to Ichigo's face.

"You will pay the price for hurting my family, you Hollow scum, feel the wrath of my blade!" Ichigo shouted darkly as he raised his Zanpakuto and pierced the Hollow's mask. Rukia was staring at Ichigo shortly, before the Hollow disappearing with one last roar.

A thin grey cover slid over the picture of Ichigo kneeling with his Zanpakuto as letters began forming.

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki: 15 years old**_

 _ **Hair colour: Orange**_

 _ **Eyes: Brown**_

 _ **Occupation: High School Student…**_

 _ **And now Soul Reaper**_

"Just what are you?" Rukia asked, Ichigo answer as he look back his blade resting his shoulder "I'm just a Human..."

TBC…

Review, Review, Review


End file.
